legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Fienox
Name: Phantom Fienox Race: Cortanian Wife: Astra Evangelina Fienox Sons: Dyron Fienox and Lance Fienox Daughter: Amira Fienox Father: Astir Fienox Mother: Dia Fienox Aunts: Ikari Cortania Young and Julia Furnox Uncles: Vasuki Cortan, Chase Young, and Wilfro Furnox Sister: Kerri Lectric Brother: Heru Fienox Brother-in-Laws: Gabriel Voltaire Yamato and Ethan Lectric Sister-in-law: Shay'li Nephew: Riley Lectric Cousins: Damon Furnox and Kera Young Son of Astir and Dia Fienox, Phantom has had a skeletal appearance since birth. He is very protective of those closest to him. When Eclipse Chaos was plotting to destroy all of existence, he tricked Phantom into joining his cause. Phantom became one of the most feared beings in existence, known for mercilessly killing those who stood in his way. Eventually, he was captured and imprisoned by the Hailfirians. A year after being imprisoned, Omega released him and together they destroyed Hailfire and all of its inhabitants. It was then that the Great Cosmic War began. It was his own father who destroyed him, dooming his soul to an eternity of suffering, wandering the new Multi-Universe until he entered the body of Johnathan Tangelo. When the new Hailfire was being attacked by Unicron, he was reawakened. He then cast a spell that both summoned those who once worked for him and reawakened their memories from their original life. He sent them out across the Multi-Universe to find Ikari, who was the first person he thought of. While they were searching, he and Tactimon freed Omega, who left to wreak havoc upon the innocent. After being freed from Johnathan Tangelo, he decided to aid Jack of Blades against the heroes so that he could see what he was up against. When he saw that John had given Astra the Cosmic Sword----his sword----he knew that he didn't stand a chance. He then left, plotting a way to steal his sword. And he chose to strike while the Angels of Disney were away, and he brought a strange reptilian thing with him that seemed to want revenge. And things only got better for him when a massive Decepticon attacked the heroes, resulting in him both aquiring his sword and Ikari and Astra as hostages. Unfortunately for Phantom, Astra managed to break free, steal back the sword, and then fled to the Shadow Realm. Phantom sent Tactimon to follow the girl, and then took Ikari to the Eclipse's prison. He forced her to watch as he freed them, the evil titans spreading out to cause chaos where ever they went. Eclipse Chaos left the three good Eclipse bound by chains in front of the prison. Then they watched as Phantom reached into Ikari's very soul and separated her "dark side" from her. The darkness then took on a form similar to Ikari, yet they looked completely different. Once separated from her sister, the memories of Dia's past life returned to her immediately, so she wasn't freaked out when Phantom called her mother. They then left to find Fienox, leaving Ikari and the three Eclipse bound. It was later in the Shadow Realm that Phantom battled Ja'nyde, Jo'ydsh, and Astra. Once the Cosmic Sword was once again in his hands, he warped away, taking an invisible Astra with him. She remained still, an invisble blade an inch from Phantom's heart. He sensed her presence and quickly used an EMP blast, which deactivated the girl due to her being half Cybertronian. When he saw her, he was shocked that she was so close and hadn't attacked. He then developed respect for the girl, feelings which soon turned into love. When she recovered from the EMP and warped to safety, he was left alone to ponder his thoughts. After she trained with Johnathan Tangelo in an alternate dimension where one day equaled 20 years, he challenged her to a fight to the death. But instead of fighting, they ended up professing their love for each other. He now lives in his family's beach house with his loving wife. Though the betrayal of his son left them both very depressed, they try their hardest to find their son and help him see the light. Gallery Phantom 1.jpg|link=Phantom after regaining his strength. Phantom 3.jpg|Phantom sitting in a throne. Phantom Fienox 1.jpg|link=Phantom before regaining his strength. Phantom Fienox 2.jpg Phantom Fienox 3.jpg Purple-heart-pretty-beautiful.png|Phantom's purple crystal heart. He carefully carved a small piece out and placed it in the ring he proposed to Astra with. The only way to kill Phantom is to destroy his heart crystal. Category:Characters Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:The Furnox/Fienox Families Category:Immortals Category:Reformed Villains Category:Woobies Category:OCs Category:Phantom's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mentors Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cortanians Category:Elementals Category:People who turned against Eclipse Chaos Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Sibling